The Huntress
by JBethH
Summary: By some grace of God, Castiel made it in time. Jo Harvelle survives Carthage. But will she be able to put herself back together after her mother's death? Maybe with the help of the 6'4" vessel of Lucifer, a huntress with a dark past, a drunk in a wheelchair...Oh, and Michael's vessel, who she can't seem to keep her eyes off of. *Betaed/Co-written by DreamWriter76*
1. Abandon All Hope

**November 19, 2009  
**

**Carthage, Missouri**

Jo Harvelle was dying. There was no denying it, despite Ellen's efforts. Jo watched attentively as the boys gathered things for the bomb. Sam would look over every once and a while and give her a small smile. Dean, however, refused to look at her and Jo felt her stomach sink.

Finally Dean started connecting he wires. Sam moved next to Jo and looked at her hesitantly. Jo gave him a small smile.

"I never really told you," she sighed. "Duluth-"

"Jo," Sam started.

The blonde shook her head. "It's okay, Sam. I survived." Sam smiled slightly and looked at the ground. Jo looked over at Dean then back at Sam. "Take care of each other."

Sam nodded. "Will do, Jo." Jo smiled and squeezed his hand before he moved to allow Dean in.

Dean looked at the detonator in his hand. "Guess this is it." Slowly his eyes rose to look at her. "See you soon. Probably sooner than later."

Jo smiled. "Make it later."

Dean nodded and handed her the detonator before placing his lips on her forehead. Jo's eyes squeezed shut so she could focus on he feel of his warm lips on her cooling skin. Slowly he pulled back to look at her and Jo bit her lip nervously, but wasn't willing to look away.

Without really thinking about it Dean kissed her, tangling his hand in her hair. Jo closed her eyes and leaned into him, but all too quickly he pulled back and was gone.

Last was Ellen, who looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Silently she took Jo's hand and squeezed it. Then something in her eyes changed.

"Mom, no," Jo begged, tears finally coming to the surface.

"Someone has to let them in, baby." Deciding time was too precious to waste it on a fight, Jo simply nodded and handed Dean her shotgun. Ellen settled herself next to her daughter. Both boys turned to leave. "Dean," Ellen called. "Kick it in the ass."

Dean nodded and followed his brother to the roof.

Ellen wrapped an arm around Jo. "It's gonna be okay, baby."

_XXXX_

Loosening the pipe was a slow, delicate process. Luckily Meg liked to talk. Castiel realized this was a lesson in patience. But he also knew that this lesson wouldn't mean a thing if Sam and Dean were dead.

Finally the demon was in place and the pipe came crashing down on to her back sending her into the flames of the holy fire. Castiel stepped on her, crossing the boundary and trying to locate the Harvelles since they were the only ones Castiel could sense. Which is how Castiel ended up in the hardware store, staring at Ellen and Jo, both of whom were crying. Castiel frowned, his gaze instantly going to the elder Harvelle

"Ellen?"

Ellen's only concern, however, was Jo.

"Cas," Ellen ordered, her voice leaving no room for argument, "take her." Castiel nodded and approached Jo, who instantly started to argue.

"No," she murmured, but she was too weak to fight as the angel picked her up. "No, Mom. Don't."

Ellen smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you, baby."

Before Jo could fight again, Castiel disappeared.

_XXXX_

The boys stood in Bobby's study, unable to keep the defeat from their faces. They had failed. Bobby rolled in at the sound of Castiel's wings.

"Welcome back," he murmured to the three of them. Castiel stepped forward.

"Joanna?" he asked.

"Sleepin'," Bobby sighed. Sam and Dean stared at the angel.

"Jo?" Dean demanded. "What about Jo?"

Bobby looked at the boys. "She's upstairs."

Dean rushed for the stairs but Castiel intercepted him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She is resting. You should not disturb her."

Dean's green eyes narrowed. "How?" he demanded. He trusted Cas whole heartedly but why hadn't Cas shown up earlier? Why hadn't he saved Ellen too?

The angel sighed. "I escaped Lucifer, but there wasn't enough time." Dean stepped back from the angel, eyes darting looking for an escape.

"I'll be out back," he murmured and this time no one stopped him. Sam sat on the couch and looked at the angel.

"Thank you."

Castiel nodded. "Of course."


	2. Interlude

**November 21, 2009**

**Souix Falls, South Dakota**

It had been two days and everyone at Bobby's was in mourning. Jo hadn't come out of the room Cas had originally put her in, and everyone took turns taking her food and trying to keep her company. So far Jo hadn't talked to anyone, simply staring at them blankly.

This morning it was Dean's turn and he knocked hesitantly on the door before opening it.

"Jo?" he murmured, peaking in his head to see she hadn't left the bed she had woken up in. Sighing, he entered, closing the door behind him and setting the plate on the bedside table. He sat next to her and looked her over. "Jo," Dean murmured again.

Slowly she turned but refused to meet his eyes.

"It's my fault," Jo murmured.

Dean shook his head. "None of us could have-"

"It should have been me," Jo argued.

Dean nodded. "Same here." Jo frowned and looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "Back before we broke into the Roadhouse Sam and I were hunting down Azazel with our dad. We were getting close. So Azazel arranged an accident. I...I,uh, ended up in a coma." Jo took his hand. She knew neither of the Winchesters were big on their feelings so the fact that he was opening up to her was huge. "Dad made a deal...with Azazel. My life for the Colt...and his life."

Jo shook her head. "Dean, I'm so sorry."

Dean's thumb gently ran over the back of her hand. "I know...all that guilt. That anger." He sighed. "You're not alone in this, Jo."

Jo gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Dean." She leaned past him to grab her breakfast plate and started eating one of the maple syrup smothered pancakes. She looked over a at him sheepishly. "You want one?"

Dean shook his head. "I think I've had enough of Bobby's burned pancakes to last me a lifetime."

Jo looked at him. "So you and Sam have any hunts lined up?"

Dean shook his head. "No. We figured we'd stick around. Try to come up with another plan." What Dean didnt want to tell her is that he didn't want to leave her vulnerable. Jo was a hunter. She had proved that in River Pass. But even hunters were vulnerable to grief and Dean knew he couldn't lose anyone else in this fight.

Jo nodded in understanding. "I'll help."

Dean shook his head. "Jo, no one's asking you to jump back in the saddle. You need to take care of yourself."

Jo rolled her eyes. "It's just research, Dean. I can handle that much."

Dean sighed. "Alright. We'll be downstairs when you're ready." Jo nodded as Dean stood up and left the room.

_XXXX_

**November 26, 2009**

The house had been quiet, considering everyone had been doing research.

So when Jo awoke to the TV on Macy's Day Parade and cursing coming from the kitchen, she frowned. Sitting up, she leaned her back against the arm of the couch that she now occupied because her nightmares had gotten so bad. She took off the throw blanket Karen had once made. Her bare feet absorbed the coldness of the floor and it sent a shiver up her spine as she padded into the kitchen. She was surprised to see Dean standing in front of the stove with four pots. One was boiling over while two others steamed furiously. Dean was standing in front of the last one, wooden spoon in hand and apron around his waist.

"What the hell is going on?" Jo demanded.

Dean turned around to face her, smiling brightly. "Happy Thanksgivjng."

Jo frowned. "Thanksgivjng?"

Dean nodded. "You know. Pilgrims. Indians. Turkey?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "I know what Thanksgiving is, Dean. Why are we doing Thanksgiving? We don't exactly have a lot to be thankful for."

Dean shrugged. "It might be our last Thanksgiving, Jo. Just humor me."

Jo rolled her eyes and headed back into the study. "Okay, Dean."

Bobby appeared to be hiding in the study, on one of the hunter phone lines.

"Yeah," he sighed. "That's one of the bigger packs. About fifteen known members and God knows how many others." He fell silent and Jo could hear a female voice yelling on the end. Bobby shook his head. "You're about an hour out. Why don't you stop by? I've got a couple of hunters who could help." More yelling. "I think you're perfectly capable of handling a pack on your own, but even the best need back up so they don't die." The yelling quieted down. "Alright. We'll see you in a little bit."

Bobby rolled back from the desk into the kitchen doorway.

"Hey, Donna Reed," he called to Dean, who turned around. "Add another place setting. We're expecting a guest." Dean rolled his eyes and muttered something about a ruined Thanksgiving.

Jo ignored him, more curious about the phone call.

"Who was that?" she asked, sitting back on the couch.

Bobby sighed. "Jenna Winters. One of the best werewolf hunters I've ever seen."

Jo frowned. "She just go after werewolves?"

Bobby nodded. "She was born into the system and never got out. Only found one good foster family when she was fifteen. She was babysitting her brother when a wolf attacked."

"He killed her brother," Jo guessed. Hunters were usually created by family bloodshed.

Bobby nodded again. "Bingo, kiddo."

"So what about the pack she's hunting?"

"The mate of the pack leader is the one that killed her brother. Which is where Sam and Dean come in."

"I can help," Jo offered.

"Hell, no," Dean argued, coming in from the kitchen.

"Your turkey's burning," Jo bit out.

Dean shook his head. "You're not coming, Jo."

"Why the hell not?" Jo demanded.

"Because-"

"Hello?" a new voice called, as the door opened.

Jo smiled politely as a girl about her own age walked into the foyer. Her brown hair was pulled back out of her face and curled slightly, and her brown eyes mirrored Jo's own. She frowned when she saw the other huntress. "Bobby?" she asked hesitantly.

The blonde got to her feet, pushing past Dean to offer her hand. "Hi, Jenna. I'm Jo." Jenna looked at Jo's hand before looking over her shoulder at Bobby.

"I'm here," she sighed, clearly annoyed.

Bobby nodded and rolled toward the newcomer. "Jenna, meet Jo Harvelle and Dean Winchester." Dean turned around and smiled at her.

Jenna looked them over carefully and Jo could see how guarded she was, even to another female hunter. Finally Jenna just pushed past them.

"I'm here," she repeated, "so let's get this over with."

Bobby sighed and then frowned as smoke came out of the kitchen.  
"Dean, your Thanksgiving's burning."

Dean shook his head and stormed into the kitchen while Jo sat down, exited to meet the new huntress.


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

**A/N: Thank you to Gracie Holmes, DreamWriter76, and our guest for reviewing. As someone *cough cough* so politely commented, no, so far DreamWriter76 has not really written anything but the idea for the incredibly awesome Jenna Winters is her idea so I wanted to give her as much credit as possible. Also I wanted to clarify that this is an AU continuation of season five. The timeline I used for this fic is when the episodes aired. (ie. Abandon All Hope aired November 9, 2009). However, chapters two, three, and possibly those for a while will take place during the "winter break" before 5.11 Sam, Interrupted aired. I just wanted to clarify this timeline. Also do not expect a continuation fic where it is line for line of the episode just with the addition of new characters (Jo and Jenna). Yes they will be the episodes we know and love but with the wonderful twist of the dynamic of a grieving Jo, introducing Jenna, the bond they form, and the effect that that bond has on the characters around them. So anyway, my rant is over. If you have any comments, suggestions, or concerns feel free to review or PM me.**

Sam walked down the steps and frowned as he sniffed a couple of times. "Did something die?" he asked, walking into the study where Jo and Jenna sat. His frown deepened. "Who the hell are you?"

Jenna ignored him, sharpening one of her many silver weapons.

"Meet Jenna," Jo smiled and Jenna only looked up long enough to glare at the blonde.

Sam nodded and sat next to Jo. "Who's cooking?"

"Morning, Sammy," Dean smiled and his brother laughed.

"Dear God, Dean! An apron?"

Dean shrugged. "Don't be jealous."

Sam shook his head and Jo smirked. "Believe me, Dean, no ones jealous of that apron."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, dinner's ready. So let's move." Jo and Sam moved to the kitchen table with Bobby. Jenna simply stayed in the study, still working on her weapons. Dean sat at the head of the table and Jo frowned before going back into the study.

"Jenna," she murmured and the other huntress looked up. "You should join us. There's plenty of room." Jenna sighed and Jo could see her thinking. "Come on," she murmured, taking her hand and dragging her into the kitchen. Jo mad her sit next to her and looked at Dean, nodding for him to start passing the food.

Dean sighed but handed Jo the mashed potatoes. Quickly he looked at Jenna.

"So what's the deal with this pack?"

Jenna kept passing the food past herself. "I've been hunting this pack since I was eighteen."

"Not to mention it's one of the biggest packs this side of the Mississippi."

Jo nodded. "How can we help?"

Dean frowned. "Help? Jo, you're not helping."

"Dean," Sam hissed.

Jo nearly jumped to her feet. "Why the hell not?" Jo demanded.

"We need her," Jenna argued, surprising everyone.

"What?" Dean seethed.

"The pack has my scent. And you're not their type," she glared at both the brothers. "So unless either of you want to dress in drag and do the hula, we need her."

Dean sighed. "I'll do it."

Jo snorted. "No, you won't. There's no point when I can do it perfectly fine."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I'm hot?"

"Not as a girl."

Dean snirked. "Love you too, baby."

Jo rolled her eyes and looked at Jenna. "What do you need me to do?"

_XXX_

Jo wasn't prepared for how cold it would be. The blood red dress didn't even reach her mid thigh and the so called sleeves didn't help since they were straps. She was bent over the Impala and was suddenly glad Jenna was her lookout and not Dean.

Her ears perked up as she heard a car approaching. She straightened and started waving. "Hey!" she yelled. Not to her surprise, the car slowed and pulled up behind her.

She sighed as she saw a young man get out of the car. He was handsome enough, just like Jenna had said. His dirty blonde hair went down to his shoulders and he had bright baby blue eyes that a girl could just drown in. That didn't keep her from noticing two other men in the car, however.

"Need help?" he asked, approaching the Impala, and her.

Jo sighed again, trying to relax. "Yeah. Damn car broke down on my way to a party."

The wolf's eyes roved over the Impala, then Jo. "It's actually a beautiful car. For a beautiful woman."

Jo shook her head dismissively. "It's my boyfriend's car." Despite her best efforts, Jo felt her heart rate increase. The wolf smiled.

"Of course. Well, your boyfriend is a very lucky man." Despite the knowledge of her "significant other" the wolf's eyes didn't stop. That was, of course, how they built their pack. They'd change one person and when a loved one came to look for that person they'd change them too.

Jo forced herself to blush. "Yeah. He is."

The wolf sighed. "Well, let's look under the hood, should we?" Jo nodded and popped open the hood of the Impala. She moved to allow the wolf a glance when she lifted a crowbar and brought it down on the back of his head. His knees gave out and he hit the ground unceremoniously.

Jo turned just as the car door opened and the other wolves got out of the car but Jenna quickly stabbed them with one of her silver knife. Jenna tossed Jo a small, almost friendly smile.

"Not bad."

Jo nodded. "Not so bad yourself." She pulled out her cell phone and texted the boys who pulled around the corner in Jo's car.

Dean was already grumbling before he got out of the car. "I swear if that mangy mutt touched my car…" His eyes widened as he took in Jo. "Wow," he sighed.

Sam shook his head and passed his brother. "Nice outfit, Jo," he teased before helping Jenna load the wolf into the trunk of the Impala. Jo couldn't help but blush as Dean shook his head, returning his focus on the task at hand.

"Now what?" Dean demanded as Sam slammed the trunk.

Jenna smirked. "Now we have some fun."


	4. Sister Christian

Sam and Dean dragged the wolf down the steps to Bobby's basement. Jo held open the panic room door and allowed the boys to chain the wolf to the small bed before they locked it behind them. All eyes turned to Jenna, who simply went upstairs and grabbed a beer.

Jo sighed. "Now what?"

"We wait till he wakes up," Jenna replied evenly. "And then we torture him to find the rest of the pack."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You sure you want to do this?"

Jenna glared at him. "I've been dreaming of this day for twelve years. No one's gonna stand in my way. Especially not a Winchester." She pushed past Dean into the living room where she sat on the couch and propped her feet up. Dean simply stared at her, taken aback. Sam sighed and grabbed a beer before sitting at the table.

Dean shook his head and headed out the door. Sighing, Jo followed him, finally catching up to him at the Impala. He was busy under the car, on a roller and Jo kicked his leg.

"Not in the mood, Sammy," Dean muttered, not bothering to move.

"Good thing I'm not Sammy."

Dean sighed. "Still not in the mood." Jo shrugged and hopped up on the Impala's hood, making Dean appear. "Oh no. Down. Now." Jo shrugged innocently. "Seriously, Harvelle. Off my hood."

Jo rolled her eyes and slid off the hood. "Happy?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I am." He looked Jo over steadily. "What about you?"

Jo frowned. "What about me?"

Dean shrugged. "How are you doing since…"

Jo ran a hand through her hair. "I'm surviving. That's the point, isn't it? Survive until you kill it."

Dean shook his head. "It doesn't have to be like that."

Jo snorted. "What does it have to be? White picket fence? A dog? A husband? A couple of kids?"

Dean looked at her, dead serious. "Would that be so bad?"

"I'm a hunter. Not a housewife."

Dean sighed. "I never said you were."  
Jo snorted and went to argue further but Sam popped his head out of the back door.

"Guys! He's up."

_XXX_

Three hunters stood outside of the panic room, listening to the wolf inside of the room scream. Suddenly it stopped and there was a pounding from the inside of the room. Sighing, Jo got up, letting Jenna out.

All eyes were on the huntress, who was completely silent. She pushed past the three hunters and went up to the kitchen. Dean sighed and followed her, watching as she grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"Well?" he asked.

Jenna kept her back to him. "He's not talking."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because he's screaming his lungs out."

Jenna turned to glare at Dean. "Well, there's a difference between screaming and giving away the location of the pack."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "How'd you get out?"

Jenna was taken aback. "What?"

Dean was undeterred. "Hell. How'd you get out?"

Jenna snorted. "Not everyone needs to go to Hell to become twisted. Some people just have to live through it."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you're problem is-"

"You are!" Jenna yelled. "I tried to make a deal for my brother. Lord know I tried. But every damn demon turned me down. Not all of us can get our brothers back from the dead and then escape from Hell." Dean stared at her with his mouth hanging open. Jenna pushed past him, going out the back door into the scrap yard. Silently Jo grabbed her own beer and followed the huntress.

She found Jenna laying in the back of an old pickup and Jo hooped up to the edge of the truck bed.

"Don't wanna talk, Blondie," Jenna murmured.

Jo shrugged and opened her beer. "Neither do I." Jenna rolled her eyes and laid back down, looking at the sky. Both women stayed quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

Both of the girls were lost in their own thoughts when a horrible metal sound pierced the air. Both huntresses jumped off the truck and took off toward the front of the scrapyard. They made it in time to watch as two women took into the woods. A shot gun went off and the bullets buried themselves in a nearby tree. The huntresses turned to see Sam and Dean rushing towards them with Bobby and his shotgun on the front porch.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked.

Jo nodded. "Yeah. What was that?"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled before grabbing his pistol and heading for the woods.

"Oh, God," Sam muttered.

Jenna frowned, confused. "What happened?"

"I'm gonna hunt those bitches..." Dean disappeared into the woods and Jo and Sam went to investigate the Impala while Jenna followed, still confused.

On the side of the black muscle car were scratches that read, _We have a trade off. Crossroads at midnight. - MPG_

Sam sighed. "Well. We have their attention."

Jenna shook her head. "No," she murmured. The brunette turned and stormed back into Bobby's house. "This is over." The two other hunters followed her, frowns on both their faces. She rushed up the stairs and started throwing weapons and clothes back into her bag.

"Jenna," Jo murmured.

Jenna shook her head. "I'm heading out. I'll meet the pack. I'll end it. Thanks for the help." She pushed past Jo and headed down the steps.

"Jenna, wait. Who's that note from?" Jenna stilled in her tracks almost instantly, standing just inside the doorway.

"My brother."


	5. Brother, Come Home

**A/N: If you want to check the girls out on tumblr, they are jo x and x jenna. tumblr .com. Hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter.**

Jo frowned. "Your brother? But-"

"I know," Jenna cut her off, running a hand through her hair.

Jo sighed. "So what do you need us to do?''

Jenna shook her head. "There's nothing you can do." She threw her duffel over her shoulder and headed down the stairs. Jo sighed and followed her.

"Jenna, it's a whole pack-"

"I've taken on worse."

Bobby wheeled himself into the foyer, glaring at Jenna. "You are not doing this alone."

Jenna's eyes narrowed. "I've been doing on my own just fine until now. I don't need anyone's help, and I'm going to rescue my brother." Without another word, the brunette stormed out of the house back to the car she had arrived in.

Jo sighed and looked at Bobby, who was rolling back into the study.

Dean sighed heavily as he busted back into the house. "I lost them." Jo, however, wasn't listening as she charged up the stairs and started throwing together her own duffel. Dean frowned and followed her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hunting," Jo snapped. "Is there something wrong with that?''

Dean sighed. "Jo, it's only been-"

"I can do it," Jo argued. "I'm not some damsel who needs your help." She pushed past Dean, heading out to her car.

"Jo!" he yelled following her, but she ignored him, starting the engine and pulling out of Bobby's drive.

_XXX_

Jo sighed when she finally found Jenna. Her car was parked out in front of a bar, not too far from the crossroads. Jo got out of her own car and walked into the bar, trying to ignore all the eyes that were suddenly on her. Looking straight ahead, Jo sat next to Jenna without saying a word.

"What do you want?" Jenna growled, downing the last third of a beer.

Jo ran a hand through her hair. "I came to help…

Jenna shook her head. "Don't need your help."

Jo snorted. "Obviously."

Jenna glared at her. "How exactly is this helping?"

Jo sighed. "I know what it's like to lose someone."

Jenna only continued to glare. "Do you?"

The blonde nodded, her eyes on the bar. "I lost my dad when I was kid…" Jenna looked her over staying quiet. "It was a hunt gone bad…" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Jenna murmured, not looking at the other hunter.

Jo ran a hand through her hair. "So, yeah, I understand."

Jenna shook her head. "No, you don't."

Jo looked at the bartender, ordering a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. "Fine. Then tell me." Looking her over, Jenna took three shots before she even started to speak.

"I was sixteen, and I had pretty much been in the system since I was born… Had some pretty rough families, but I had finally found it. The perfect family, or so I thought. I hadn't even been there a year when my foster parents went out...leaving me with my foster brother Matt." She shook her head. "We were having a movie night when we both heard something outside. Matt made some stupid joke about it being zombies. And then they busted in. God, I was so scared. I mean, I thought they would rob us...or kill us…" She shook her head again, pouring herself another shot before continuing. "I wish they had. They knocked me out before walking right past me." She looked Jo in the eyes. "What wolf does that? Just leaves good food on the floor." She ran a hand through her brunette hair. "When I woke up Matt was gone… We couldn't even find a body."

Jo frowned, downing her first shot. "And now this note?"

Jenna shook her head. "They combed the woods around the house. They never found a body...but I thought…" She sighed.

Jo nodded. "You thought they were there to hunt...but they were there to recruit."

Jenna sighed. "Apparently." She shook her head, downing her fourth shot. "I should have looked for him. I should have known…"

Jo shook her head. "There's no way you could have known that they didn't kill him."

Jenna sighed. "Yeah, well now I do. And I'm gonna get my brother back."

Jo nodded. "So what's the plan?"

Jenna smirked. "I've got the wolf in my truck. We wait until night fall, and hopefully they'll show up...with Matt."

Jo nodded. "And then?"

"We try to take as many of them down with us."

Jo looked at her. "How many bullets?"

Jenna shrugged. "Fifty or so."

Jo nodded. "You think that'll be enough?"

Jenna looked Jo over. "It'll have to be. You up to the challenge, Blondie?"

Jo simply nodded.

_XXX_

It had been almost four hours, and Jo was trying to be patient. But the darker it got the more anxious she felt.

"Where the hell are they?" she growled.

Jenna snorted. "They're probably trying to work an ambush. This pack believes in the natural ancestry, or that they're actually created from wolves. So they've embraced being wolves."

Jo nodded. "Awesome…"

Jenna straightened and tightened her grip on her gun as a figure approached the crossroads. Even in the darkness, the alpha's eyes seemed to glow almost pure gold. She ran a hand over her dreadlocks as she stepped into the street light, her golden eyes taking in the two hunters.

"Well, well, look at baby Jenna all grown up," she teased. Jenna's eyes simply narrowed, making the alpha look to Jo. "And who are you? I mean you two look so cute together it's just...unbelievable."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Do they teach you monologuing in monster school?"

The alpha chuckled. "A comedian too. Wonderful." More forms appeared from the shadows, but stayed out of the street light. Jenna took them in with even eyes.

"And here I thought you came alone."

The alpha smiled. "Oh, honey, you know that's not how wolves work."

Jenna's eyes narrowed. "Where's my brother?"

The alpha rolled her eyes, but whistled. Both huntresses tensed as they felt the pack's shadow close in on them, until another figure stumbled into the street light. At first Jenna didn't recognize the figure, especially as the baby foster brother she remembered. This man had untamed, almost wild, brunette hair with glowing pale blue eyes. She could see the outlines of several tattoos and also the glimmer of a couple of piercings. There was no hint of the small innocent -

"Matt?" Jenna asked quietly, stepping toward him. The man frowned, and looked the hunter over before sniffing slightly, his pale blue eyes widening.

"Jenna?"

Jenna's smile blossomed and she quickly embraced the newcomer in a hug. "I can't believe it's you," she murmured.

Matt shook his head. "It's been so long." Jo shifted from one foot to another. She couldn't help but feel like she was intruding on them. That fear went away, however, when she saw the alpha rush forward and grab Matt's arm, pulling him out of Jenna's grasp.

"Where is Redell?" she growled. Jenna turned and nodded to Jo, who went to the back of the truck and unloaded the wolf. The alpha's eyes widened at the sight of her mate wrapped in silver chains that audibly hissed against his skin. "And you call us the monsters," she hissed.

Jenna raised her eyebrow. "Give me my brother."

The alpha shook her head. "Untie Redell first." Jo looked at Jenna, who was still tensed, waiting for a signal. With a small sigh, Jenna nodded at Jo, who released the wolf. He stumbled to his mate's side, the alpha checking him over before stepping up to Matt. She grabbed a handful of his hair, dragging his ear to her lips. "You know what to do," she whispered before throwing him towards his sister.

Jo smiled as she saw Jenna visibly relax when she caught the obviously beat up man. It was over. She looked at the alpha who chuckled and waved before disappearing into the darkness with her pack. The blonde sighed, and tucked her pistol away, preparing a first aid kit to take care of Matt's wounds, which was when the snarling began.

Jo turned just as Jenna hissed in pain, clutching an arm to her chest. Jo grabbed her pistol from her back pocket, but Jenna's voice stilled her.

"Don't shoot!" In a split second, Jo had traded her gun for her father's knife and charged the wolf who clearly stood over the wounded huntress. She slashed at his upper arm, and heard the sizzle of skin. However, instead of being scared off Matt's attention was just directed to her as he backhanded her face.

Jo stumbled back but refused to fall down as she crouched low, knife still at the ready. Jenna, however, was faster. She grabbed the chains that had held the mate and wrapped them around Matt's front, holding them tight while he struggled. Eventually he finally passed out from the pain. Jo hauled Matt's dead weight into the back seat before looking at Jenna.

"You okay?"

The brunette didn't answer, simply getting in the passenger seat.

_XXX_

Once they reached Bobby's house Jenna simply walked inside, grabbing the first aid kit and taking care of her wounds. When Jo walked in, however, Dean instantly exploded.

"What the hell did you two think you were doing? You could have gotten yourselves killed. I promised Ellen-"

Jo whipped around. "Dammit, Dean. Shut up!" the blonde yelled. The eldest Winchester backed down, despite the anger that still filled his eyes.

"Where's the kid?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Truck," Jenna murmured, not looking up.

Sam frowned as he looked out the window. "No..."

Both of the girls frowned. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

Sam shook his head. "The door's open..."

Both girls jumped to their feet and ran outside to see the back door of the truck open, the silver chains hanging limp.


End file.
